My Best Friends In The World
by 8bittuxedo
Summary: Finn is twenty one, and tensions are high whan Princess Bubble gum and Marceline compete for his love. I'm not good with summaries, just read it. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

"SURPRISE!"

Jake took the blindfold off of Finn for him to see all of the people that showed up for his birthday party.

"Happy twenty first dude!" Jake said to him.

"Aw, thanks man. I can't believe that all of these people came out just for me."

After about twenty minutes of hellos, congratulations, and thank yous, Finn made his way to the other side of the room, where Princess Bubblegum and Marceline were chatting it up.

"Sup Finn, congrats." Said Marceline, very casually, and hugged him.

"Congratulations, Finn." Said Bubblegum, slightly annoyed at Marceline's casualness, and shook his hand.

"So, how's being 21 been for you so far? Did you drink yet?" Marceline asked him.

"Ha, not yet, I was thinking about it though."

"Well, why don't I take you out? Show you the ropes. Come on."

Bubblegum butted in, "But it's only four o'clock, that doesn't seem very decent."

Without saying anything, Marceline picked up Finn and they flew out of the window of the treefort. Bubblegum huffed and sat down at one of the tables.

"I found this village out in the woods; it's got a pretty nice bar." Marceline said.

They stepped in and they sat down on the stools.

"Finn here is first-timer; give him something to loosen him up." She said to the bar-tender, and winked at him.

"Here you go, son, heh heh heh." said the bar-tender.

Finn looked down at the little tiny shot glass on the bar. He picked it up and downed it; and he fell backwards onto the floor.

He didn't really remember much after that, all he really knew was is that he woke up in Marceline's house, in her bed, with her.

He got up out of the bed as fast as he could, and got back in when he realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Oh, I see you're up." Marceline said to him.

"What did we do last night?" Finn asked her.

"What do you mean? You don't remember?" she said with a smirk.

"Marceline, what did we do?"

"Finn, we are both naked in bed, what do you think?"

"Oh glob."

Finn ran to the other side of the room, put on his clothes, and walked out of the house.

"Bye bye, heh heh heh." Marceline said, and went back to sleep.

"Finn! Oh, Finn, where were you last night? We were all worried sick!" Jake yelled at him when he stepped into the treefort.

"You are not going to believe this, Jake."

"What is it buddy?"

"Remember that thing that mom and dad told us not to do until we are marriage?"

"Yes…?"

"I just did that with Marceline, and I was drunk."

Jake fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jake! Jake wake up!"

Jake stirred on the ground.

"Were, were you joking?" Jake asked him.

"I'm afraid not, Jake."

"I, uh, I'm gonna go to Lady's for the weekend, to clear my head."

Jake walked over to the other side of the room, grabbed his backpack, and stepped out of the front door. Finn was starting to get more and more stressed out about what he did with Marceline; even though he has seen her naked before. But this was different, he defiled her, and that was something that he couldn't take back. He made his way over to the candy kingdom. This wasn't something that he could keep a secret for very long.

He knocked on Bubblegum's castle doors. Peppermint butler came to them at once.

"Oh, hello Finn I'm sorry that I couldn't attend your birthday party. Are you looking for the princess?"

"Yeah, where is she?"

"She is up in her chamber at the moment."

"Thanks."

Finn walked up to her room quite quickly and barged into her room.

"Princess?"

"Finn? Is that you? I'm just getting out of the shower now, can you wait out there for a minute?"

"Sure."

Finn walked over to the edge of her bed and sat on it."

"So why are you here, Finn?" Bubblegum yelled through her bathroom door.

"Well, PB, to tell the truth, I'm here to confess something to you."

"What is it?"

"Me and Marceline, we , um…"

"You what?"

"She got me drunk, and, I ended up waking up in her bed."

"Well, Finn, let me tell you something."

"What's that?"

Bubblegum opened her bathroom door wearing a very tight, and seductive robe.

"I can do a lot better."

She locked the Door and jumped on him.


	3. Chapter 3

"PB?! What are you doing? Get off!"

Finn managed to push Bubblegum off of him. He got up off of the bed.

"Bubblegum, it was a mistake to come here I'm leaving."

He walked over to the door, which she had locked.

"Where are the keys?"

"If you want them, Finn, you have to come and get them."

Bubblegum stood up and dropped the keys into her robe.

Finn, not really knowing what he was doing at this point, walked over to her and untied her robe. Bubblegum, completely naked now, lied down on the bed. Finn leaned over her, took thekeys and left the room.

"Finn, come back! Dammit!"

Finn walked home to the treefort. He stepped inside and up the ladder. He walked into his room, and lied down on his bed to try to clear his mind.

"Hey handsome." Said Marceline who was lying right next to him, but she was invisible, so Finn couldn't see her.

"Marceline, I would appreciate it if you don't sneak into my house for at least one day."

There was silence for a few minutes, and then Finn fell asleep.

Marceline reappeared and said,

"Good, now, for my work to begin."

After a few hours, Finn finally woke up. He looked over at Marceline, who was on the other side of the room eating a sandwich, wearing on of Finn's shirts.

"You are a heavy sleeper, Finn."

Confused, Finn looked down, and could see that he was naked.

"M-Marceline, w-what did you do?"

Laughing, Marceline replied, "Marceline 2, Bubblegum 0."


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn it Marceline! Again?!"

"Of course, Finn, we did it once, why not twice?"

"Marceline, get out."

"But why? Don't you-"

"Now."

Marceline floated nonchalantly out of the window. Finn got up and put on his clothes, except for his shirt, because Marceline was still wearing it. His phone started to ring. He walked over to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Finn, it's Bubblegum; listen, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. Let me make it up to you. Come to the Candy Kingdom."

"PB, I swear, if this is some sex-related trap…"

"Finn, I promise, it's not."

He hung up. He walked into his closet and got another shirt. He went down stairs and out the door towards the Candy kingdom. He finally got to the Palace of Bubblegum. He knocked on the door.

"Ah, Finn, come on inside." said Bubblegum as she opened the door.

The two of them walked into the dining room, in which, was an elegant dinner table for two.

"Sit down, Finn."

Without saying a word, he sat down cautiously, but slightly vulnerable at this point.

"Now, let me go get the, uh, food." Bubblegum walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, she walked back in, but with no food in her hands; just a determined look on her face. She pulled Finn out of the chair and pressed her lips against his, and they were united in an embrace that he dared not to break. She pulled back, and started to unbutton her shirt. Finn sighed, and said, "Well, if you can't beat them, join them.", and forced another kiss on her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am really, really, really sorry for this extremely late chapter. First my computer broke for like two weeks, and then I went on vacation, so I never really had any time. But, I would like to say I am very pleased with all of my views, reviews, followers, and favorites. This story did a lot better than I thought it would.**

**Ps. this story has just passed the 2000 view mark!**

Marceline stretched out over her couch when she got home from Finn's. She decided to call him, for particular reason. She just needed someone to talk to at that moment, and considering the last two events; she thought that they might be a little bit closer. She dialed the number into the phone. It rang. It rang. It rang still. Nothing. No one answered. She sat up.

"Where the hell is he? He always picks up his phone;" she rested her head back on the sofa, and said, "Bonnibel."

Marceline grabbed her umbrella and flew out into the sunny afternoon. When she arrived at the palace Bubblegum, she didn't bother to knock on the front door, she just casually flew up into Bonnibel's room, whose window seemed to always be open for some reason. Marceline walked the halls of the palace, until she arrived at the dining room door, from where she could hear gasps of excitement and pleasure from behind it. She strolled into the room, and looked down to the floor at the two of them doing their "business". Marceline crossed her arms and started to tap her foot on the ground, much like a mother. Finn could hear the tapping, and turned his head around.

"Oh, uh, hey Marceline, I uh…"

"No need to say anything Finn, just come with me."

"Well, uh, can I at least put my clothes on first?"

"Nope."

Marceline walked over to the pair, grabbed him by the earlobe, pulled him out of her, and walked out of the door with him. She looked him in the eye, and slapped him across the face. And before he could say anything, they were both on the ground kissing.

"Marceline," he said between breathes, "what are you doing?"

"Finn, you know that I like some competition.


End file.
